


His Little Prince

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But he's mostly a cinnamon roll, Dangerous Levi, Dont get Eren mad, Dont take what belongs to Levi, Eren can be deadly, Eren is innocent, Eren is pampered, Everyone wants to protect Eren, F/F, Fluff, Fluff lots of it, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Gore, Levi is madly in love, Levi loves buying Eren things, Levi openly dotes on Eren, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Possessive Behavior, Precious Eren Yeager, Protective Levi, Romance, Smut too, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kind eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fierce criminal lord that rules with an empty heart and an iron fist. He is merciless and strives for perfection. To many he is a heartless king. However, there is something most precious to this king of crime. Something he loves and cheriouses openly and passionately.The one person that makes this king seem not so heartless, his little prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History of the King and his little prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia, I was kinda tired of reading a bunch of angst and just slow builds. Yeah they're sometimes the best fics out there, but there's never enough fics of Levi or Eren just flat out: We love each other don't fuck with us. Also never enough yandere protective Levi so here. Love ya! Excuse mistakes.

People on the outside, didn't exactly know how long they had been together. Just that they were always together. Nobody had the courage to ask out of curiosity's sake, but it had crossed everyone's mind at some point. At least the goons, people who were in the inner circle knew. They had been together since childhood, always together. Holding hands during daycare, sitting next to each other at lunch and on the bus. Always together.

    Levi knew the instant he met Eren, that he was pretty. With unruly, chocolate hair and golden tan skin. His eyes so violently vibrant it almost hurt to look into those oceanic blue-green eyes. Levi then was an introvert even at so young an age, and never would have had the courage the approach someone so beautiful. Eren on the other hand, saw him and immediately made it his mission to make Levi his friend. Young and having a trouble with words Eren just came up to him and yanked on his hand saying: "Play? Me? Play?"

    Levi on the other hand, a manly four years old, understood him. He was stunned that this pretty person wanted to play with him. Ever since then Eren and Levi would play together, and the teachers thought it was adorable. Eren's vocabulary got better and he grew to like pretty things. 

    Once in the first grade after Levi put his things in his cubby, he heard Eren call out to him excitedly. Eren was earlier than usual, almost right after Levi arrived and Levi liked to be early. He turned to greet his best friend but his hello got caught in his throat. Eren was wearing a gold, sparkling, mesh skirt. Levi's heart hammered against his chest as he took in the sight of the skirt along with the girly bracelets on his wrists and shiny clips in his hair. Eren liked pretty things.

    Each grade Eren got bolder with his presentation of liking things that others considered girly and feminine. Second grade it was skirts and cute black slippers. Third, adorable frilly tops and sparkle headbands. Fourth, a hello kitty backpack. Fifth, kitten journals, sparkle gel pens, and dresses. Eren didn't always dress pretty, sometimes he'd wear t-shirts with stuff on it like teenage mutant ninja turtles, and bring his X-men backpack. When asked why he went from dresses to faintly stained superhero shirts, he'd say: I just felt like it today. Either way, he was beautiful to Levi.

    It wasn't until eighth grade, that other people started to realize how pretty Eren was too. Levi had always known but with the sudden flood of adoration for his best friend, did he realize his true feelings. The feelings he had buried and denied deep in his heart. He loved Eren, so much. Not only because he was beautiful, but because he was Eren. The Eren that would selflessly share with Levi because Levi wasn't exactly well off. How Eren would drop everything to help someone in need. Or when Eren would comfort sad ones with a type of warmth maybe even mothers couldn't give.

    Valentines day was the first time it happened. By then everyone was enamored by Eren, and competed for his affections. His home room desk was piled high with love confessions and grams. Carnations were almost spilling out of Eren's hands. Levi had stuck to the back of the room, staring down at his homemade card he thought looked pathetic compared to how much others had spent on Eren. He wanted to cry a little, because he wanted his card to Eren to be special and pretty. Because he knew how much Eren loved pretty things. But he couldn't afford those ridiculously priced pretty cards at the store. And he was no artist.

    That's about when it happened. A boy threw himself out of the closet that day, by asking Eren out. He was on the A team of their football team, and was popular in school. Good looks and a class clown. Levi remembered how crushed he felt on the inside, knowing Eren would rather have a king over a pauper.

    "Oh, well thank you so much for being so heartfelt about it. And...and I think you're really great. I like someone else though."

    Oh did that boy's face turn red. As kindly as Eren had turned him down, the boy had felt it as a huge humiliation in front of the whole class. Levi remembered uncompassionately thinking that it was his fault for asking in front of the whole class instead of in private.

    "W-w....What the hell? Y-you thought I was serious? Ahahaha you're so stupid! Who would ever want to go out with a GAY freak like you?"

     Upon the first tear Eren shed Levi saw red. Putting his card down safely on his desk he stormed up to the boy, threw his arm back...and sort of blacked out after that. Many things happened that Levi's mind tried to grasp at and put together. He remembered hearing a loud and sickening crunch as well as screaming and yelling. He regained focus after the principle and a teacher pulled him off of the boy. Later as he sat in the office he learned that crunch was the boy's nose, he had broken it.

    His mother was called and she talked to him over the phone since she was on her lunch break and the bus wasn't scheduled to come anytime soon. She was proud that he stood up for Eren, but disappointed that he resorted to violence. After that he got a referral and ISS for the next four days.

    He went to lunch numb and tired. They sat with Eren's sister Mikasa, who was in sixth grade. Armin, who was the closest person Eren had to a brother, who was in seventh. Along with Annie, Bert, Refiner, and Petra. All of who were in eighth grade too. When he came in through the double doors he saw Eren jump up and run over to him. Something was clutched in those slim and beautiful hands.

    Oh god....it was Levi's card.

    He had panicked  and stopped dead in his tracks. While he tried to think of a way to downplay what he said in that card, Eren threw his arms around his neck and held him close. His heart beat wildly as Eren peppered his face with kisses. Saying: my hero, over and over. Levi felt like melting, he was pretty sure he did. 

    Eren pulled back and held up the card. Looking what seemed to be an attempt to be upset. He was too cute to pull it off though. His charm bracelet jingled as he waved it slightly. "Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

     Levi fidgeted, ignoring the attention from practically everyone in the cafeteria. Meekly he halfheartedly reach to take the card away. "Cause it's stupid looking..."

     Eren held it up and away, damn when had he gotten taller? A gentle look was on his face. "No it's not. Levi, you poured your heart into this I can tell!"

     Levi looked down and picked at his faded, old grey shirt. "But it's not fancy or anything."

     "Levi...the cards those people gave me had messages of love that were written by a stranger. Yours...you took the time to write it yourself. And! And you made it pretty just for me!"

     He wanted to run. He wanted to hide his face. He wanted to kiss Eren so badly. Levi was just stuck in one place. It was decided for him when Eren leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as an inexperienced eighth grader could. He loved Eren so much.

    It had started out innocently at first. Levi would sneak them into theatres to see movies because Levi didn't have the money for a proper date. Then Levi started stealing. Small things at first. Scarves that were bright and pretty and easy to stick into his pocket undetected. Eren loved scarves. Then it escalated to jewelry that weren't in glass cases.

    Despite how kind and pure Eren was, it seemed to thrill him and arouse him that Levi was so stealthy and cunning. Levi knew Eren would never use him, after all, he understood the thrill it gave to know something was stolen for love. It was odd they knew, but Levi loved the light in Eren's eyes when Levi pampered him. 

    It got even larger than that, Levi would break into rich homes and get Eren pretty shirts, jewelry, and dresses. He loved Eren so much and wanted Eren to have REAL jewelry and real designer clothes. Levi got good at what he did, he could be in the house with the people there and go undetected. Even when they were wide awake.

    They were in love,  they were so madly high on their love. And it had to come crashing down sometime.

    A woman's retreat Carla and his mother decided to go to together for the church. They were good friends and Carla paid for his mother. On the way back from the week long trip, a man fell asleep in the eighteen-wheeler he had been driving for hours. Levi could see how it would happen, it was five hours of nothing from town to town and late at night. The two mothers had agreed to leave a little early to get home by lunch time the next day, and happened to be there at the wrong time. 

    Eren was sad. Mikasa was sad. Levi was devasted. Grisha however, lost himself completely. Levi saw it whenever he would come over. A shell of a man trying to hold it together. Levi understood, because he got stuck living with his awful uncle Kenny. They were in highschool and nearly adults. Levi remembered feeling anxious and scared because he knew as soon as he turned eighteen, Kenny was kicking his ass out.

    And he did.

    Three months after the incident Levi had two jobs and struggled to juggle that with school. He crashed at Eren's home since he had nowhere to go and not enough money yet to buy a cheap apartment . Eren had a job too and it occupied his time after school. Mikasa had clubs and her girlfriend Annie to hang out with. Grisha might as well have been alone.

    That would explain why, four months after the incident, Grisha shot himself.

    Eren was eighteen, and Mikasa fifteen. And Levi was desperate. They couldn't all crash at Armin's. Or Petra's. They needed more money, they needed a place to stay. Levi broke into more houses and instead of giving those pretty things to Eren, sold them. Black Market, pawn shops, criminals. Whoever would immediately give them the cash. They got a decent apartment. They all worked and struggled with school. But one night, Levi broke into the wrong house.

    It was a big house, with two flashy cars. Levi had sneak in quietly as always, bypassing the two men asleep in the masterbedroom. Watches with diamonds, shoes from Italy, tuxes from countries he didn't know existed. That house was loaded. After sneaking out of the bedroom he made his way to the downstairs window again.

    There was the click of a gun. "Move without me telling you to and I blow your fucking head."

    Levi turned when he was told. Captain America glared at him in his boxers and a gun pointed at his head. He was scared, this hadn't happened before. 

    The other male turned on the lights. Everything was silent for a bit. Then the other one sighed grimly. "Erwin he's a kid."

    Levi's  snarky and cold attitude that had developed over the harsh months got the better of him. "I'm not a kid. And honestly I need this flashy shit more than you rich pigs do."

    Captain America--Erwin--lowered the gun. "Is that so?"

    Levi glared.

    Erwin shrugged and turned to his partner. "Well then I guess we saw nothing right Mike?"

    Mike shrugged.

    They started to walk away and Levi was so confused. "Wait?! What?"

    Erwin looked back at him. "I can buy more of whatever you have stolen. Its not a big deal because I'm a "rich pig" and you're obviously desperate for money."

    Levi stared. "I...Im helping support my boyfriend and his sister. Our parents are dead."

    He didn't know what prompted him to confess, but he did. He was glad he did. Erwin wasn't a good man on the outside. No, he was a criminal, and a fucking good one. He offered Levi a job, hitman. For money that would make Levi cry. He took it, he wanted to see that light in Eren's eyes again. He wanted Mikasa to go to college unlike them.

    It was scary at first. He didn't sleep many times after kills, and when he did he dreamed of their dead bodies flopping down lifelessly. The money was used for a nice roof over their heads, food, and then for the loved ones.

    Levi wasn't the king at first. That wasnt until he was twenty-five, and Eren had been kidnapped. That's when everything that was sane, that was rational, snapped in his head. He, along with Mikasa, Petra, Armin, and Annie stormed their HQ. It was an absolute blood bath. Levi had weapons only the military used, and went to town.

     All the stress, desperation, and sadness manifested itself into a ravenous monster. And that monster wanted it's treasure back. Levi took over their operations, selling artillery, and from there he built his legacy. He killed anyone who dared try to come near his family and his Eren.

    Eren. Sweet, pretty Eren had no part in his business, he refused to let his beautiful Eren see that ugliness. Eren. Eren. Eren. It was all for Eren. He lived and breathed for Eren. For his smiles. For his love. For how gentle he was towards Levi. He lived for Eren.

    Anybody who knew Levi Ackerman, the king of crime, knew of his little prince. The beautiful and enchanting person that dressed in extravagant gowns and expensive tuxes. All his enemies knew that the stone cold king, went fucking mental if anyone so much as looked at his little prince wrong. They were too wary of Levi's wrath to touch the amazing creature. Those who worked for Levi knew how much the boy affected their master. How his cold and insane eyes would melt and burn with love and lust over the little prince. How he would dote and love on him endlessly.

    Everyone knew how attractive and stunning Eren was. The guards were the ones unfortunate and fortunate enough to really hear Eren's voice however. Because the guards were just in charge of keeping them safe while out and about. Which meant standing at the doors. They were the only ones who overheard their fiery passionate lovemaking. The guards often got hot and bothered because Eren was very, very vocal. Levi would take his prince anywhere and everywhere when he got that lust in his eyes. Which was pretty much always. It was obvious how madly the king loved his little prince. They were together.

    Always together.

 


	2. A tired King needs his little prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's too tired for this shit and Eren is delectable. Fluff and smuts and some torture. Also there's a surprise at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos you guys are great. I decided to updated again so yaaaaaay. Kudo, comment, follow me on Tumblr: erericoffeelife. Enjoy! Excuse mistakes.

The door opened for him and Levi stepped out into the warehouse. Giving himself a moment he adjusted his heavy, ankle length winter coat. Marching forward Levi held out his leather gloved hand and Kirstein the report in it promptly. The warehouse was quiet save the footsteps of his men and the clicking of his designer shoes. A trio of traitors that had been caught were tied up to chairs and were surrounded by more of Levi's men. Sighing he holdout the report after skimming through it, and Kirstein took it.

    "So," his voice rumbled having gotten deeper and huskier over the years. It made the skin tingle and the blood chill. "Which one of you was the master mind behind this? If I could even call you that."

    They were silent, half what seemed to be out of utter terror and the other half out of defense. Levi looked down at them with disinterest and want to laugh. They hadn't  really known how to execute their plan, and he doubted they actually had had one. He didn't have the patience for this. This little matter pulled him out of his warm bed, and out of even warmer arms. Pulling out his gun from his holster he shot out the kneecaps of the middle culprit.

    Screaming in agony the middle person started crying and choking in shock. Disgusted by the loud and obnoxious noises Levi snapped his gloved fingers and the person was immediately gagged. Levi looked at the other two and quietly put the silencer of his gun to his lips in faux thought.

    "Now, tell me you filthy swine, did you honestly think you would get away with stealing money from me? I count all the profits from all my clubs, did you know that? My report says you stole a million from me. Now...I can't tolerate that can I?"

    He pointed the gun at each of them slowly, quietly. Then he held it upwards. "I'll be merciful. Whoever rats out the leader first, will get the privelage of dying the fastest."

    "THEM!" the one on the left shouted, gesturing madly to the person on the far right. "IT WAS THEM!"

    "You bitch!" The one on the right screamed back. "Don't lie it was you! You fucker!"

    Unamused and tired Levi snapped his fingers again, and the two grew silent. Stepping forward he leaned towards the middle traitor. They cried silently as he stared deep iintotheir eyes. Holding up the gun he softly pressed it to their crouch. Whimpering they glanced down before snapping their eyes back up. Levi spoke low, "Who's telling the truth?"

    For a long moment nothing happened and Levi was about to pop a cap in their junk. A split movement caught his eyes though. Their eyes shifted over to the person telling the truth. Levi nodded, pulling back, and shot them between the eyes. Their head snapped back before lulling forward to hang lifelessly.

    "One of you is telling the truth, and you'll die the same easy death. However, the filthy liar is going to die a painful death." Levi aimed again and rose an eyebrow. "Let's find out who the lucky winner is."

    He aimed at the person on the left. "Eenie"

    The right. "Meanie."

    "Minie."

    "Moe."  

    "Catch a traitor."

    "Kill them slow."

    "Eenie, meanie, minie..."

    Levi's gun landed on the person on the right. "Moe."

    They shuttered with relief, an almost grin on their face. Leftie started sobbing and thrashing around. "NO! It wasn't me! I swear, I swear to god! It wasn't me! Please! I promise I swear! It wasn't me!"

    Giving a small smirk Levi look over at them. "I know."

    Quick as lighting his aim shifted over to them and a shot ended their life. The last traitor alive pissed their pants. Levi 'tsk'ed and put away his gun. He was tired and didn't really feel like wasting his energy on torturing the pig. Right now he just wanted to crawl back into bed with Eren and sleep before his schedule for the day started.

    "Leonhardt."

   She stepped up quickly. "Yes sir?"

    "Feed this piece of shit to Eren's wolves."

    Leonhardt nodded firmly. "Of course sir."

    Levi walked back to the car, ignoring the begging and apologies. All that mattered was snuggling back up with his little prince. Kirstein opened the door for him and as Levi hopped in he asked, "Sir, what will you have us do with the money they stole?"

     Yawning Levi thought about it. "Split it among the Squad, consider it an extra Christmas bonus."

    Kirstein bowed. "Yes sir, thank you. Have a wonderful Christmas."

    "You too." The door closed and Levi was on his way home.

 

~at home~

Levi unlocked the door to the penthouse and stepped in with a sigh. He could see the light from the fireplace, and that meant Eren was awake. Taking off his coat he hung it up and toed off his shoes. Yanking off his scarf he looked around the entry way, trying to see the living room. "Eren baby, you up?"

    "Yes Levi!" He called sleepily. Levi grinned when he realized where Eren was. Removing his tie hewalked through the entry way and into the living-room in his socks. Eren indeed was where Levi thought he would be. The bear skin rug near the fire place had always been his favorite place. He loved to lay there naked, either on his back or his stomach, basking in the warmth from the large fire.

    He looked absolutely enchanting, his dark skin which had gotten a little browner over the years, reflecting the dancing flames. Eren was on his stomach this time, and Levi knew how much Eren loved to feel the soft fur against his nipples. It was a bear they had funded, in a santurary for many years. They visited him and played with him until he died of old age. Levi thought it was neat, but Eren had been so in love with the bear. His eyes would sparkle whenever he talked about him. When he died Levi wanted Eren to still have him with Eren, in a way, and the rug became his favorite thing.

     That mop of wavy, tousled, dark hair moved as Eren looked up from his folded arms. His lips spread into a breathtaking smile and his sleepy eyes crinkled. Levi grinned as he slowly unbuttoned his vest. "When did you wake up little prince?"

     Eren stretched his back, very catlike. Levi's eyes were drawn to his perfectly curved back and delectable round bottom. His fingers then moved to his button up shirt. Sighing sleepily Eren laid on his side. "Not too long ago, you weren't in bed."

     Well that kind of put some ice water on the mood. Huffing his rolled his eyes as he aggressively pulled off his vest and shirt in one go. "Business, just some shitty business I had to deal with."

     He heard Eren hum in thought as he started to unbuckle his belt. Warm hands covered his own and he looked up to see Eren smirking. Slowly and sensually Levi let himself be pulled on top of Eren on the rug. His heart was beating hard in his chest, his blood becoming hot. God Eren was so beautiful and he loved him so much. Even after all these years his heart still tried to ram out of his chest when he was with him.

    Sighing he let his forearms rest on either side of Eren's  head. His little prince's arms came up to wrap around his neck. Levi could feel himself nearly panting with lust. Pulling up Eren connected their lips and moaned low in his throat. In return Levi groaned and his right hand moved to cradle his head. Their lips glided and pulled against each other in a meltingly sweet heat. The sound of smacks and sucks going straight to Levi's groin. 

    Seeking more Levi's tongue licked the soft pillow of Eren's bottom lip and sunk in. Their tongues grazed against each other slowly before tangling. It wasn't until Levi needed a proper breath did he pull away. Panting he placed a soft kiss to Eren's forehead and grinned when Eren made a small loving noise at the attention.

    "We're decorating tomorrow don't you forget." Eren said as he ran a hand through Levi's hair. "I love decorating."

     Reaching down Levi shimmied out of his pants and boxers. He sat up quickly to remove his socks. When he was down he pulled Eren in his arms to his now naked body. "I know, I'll make sure my schedule stops just for that."

      Giggling excitedly Eren kissed him again and this time it turned heated. Levi pulled away to kiss and nip at Eren's neck, sucking a hickie near the base. Mewling Eren grinder his hips up to rub his halfhard erection  on his hip. Levi groaned and bite down on his shoulder, causing Eren to moan breathlessly. Hands rubbing up and down Levi's sided Eren thrust up again and this time their erections slid against each other.

     Not long after they were tangled together, legs wrapped around Levi's waist as his fingers thrust in and out of Eren. His beautiful prince had a thin layer of sweat on his sweet skin. Eyes glazed over and half lidded Eren writhed to get closer, his body shuddering with pleasure. Not that Levi looked any better.

    Lowering his head he sucked on those pert nipples and Eren bucked wildly. Eren's nipples were always so sensitive, making him melt and thrash. The pulsing heat of Eren's insides became too tempting and Levi pulled his fingers out. 

     "I love you my little prince."

     Eren flushed darkly and looked away. "You always say embarrassing things while doing this."

    Levi chuckled and lined himself up before quickly thrusting in. Eren yelled which ended in a drawn out moan. "Loving you isn't  embarrasing. You're just a baby."

    His head whipped back towards him and he frowned. "I am not!"

    Eren was going to say more but it was lost as Levi pulled out and thrust back in. He loved the feel of their skin rubbing together. Loved the almost unbearably hot insides of Eren wrapped around him. They kept a slow pace, kissing each other deeply and running their hands over each other. Eren enjoyed holding Levi's sides, trailing his fingers there causing a sensation on the edge of ticklish. 

     When it became to much Levi didn't bother pulling out anymore. He used the strength in his legs and hips to grind inside of Eren. The pace built as he guided Eren through, his personal preference was to bring Eren pleasure first. Eren whined and keened as his body was rocking up and down from the force Levi thrusted. A few tings on his cock and Eren was arching his back with a gasp and moan of his name. Levi grunted when his hole tightened almost painfully and he slammed into Eren on last time before climaxing inside of him.

     Grunting, gasping, and moaning they rutted against each other to ride out their oragism before they became too sensitive and stopped. Lazily Levi fell to the side and on his back, holding Eren's hand. When their breathing died down he held that hand up to his lips, and kissed Eren's wedding ring.

    Their rings matched, Levi had made sure they would. Erens was a band of gold with swirls of white gold in it. Diamonds were doted her and there, in a swirl or beside it. Levi's was black titanium, with swirls of silver. No diamonds but a three gems. One big one in the middle being an emerald. Then the two surrounding were saphire. Colors in Eren's eyes.

     Happy and sated Eren soon fell asleep and Levi carried him to their room. He came back later to clean up before finally collapsing and wrapping himself around his little prince. Sleep with Eren at last.

 

~surprise~

Something nudged Levi's shoulder and he groaned, clenching his eyes harder before relaxing. Then it was nudging him again. Grunting loudly he pulled the covers down and blinked away sleepy blindness. He licked his lips and cringed at the heavy feel and taste of morning breath. Sitting up he scratched his head and sighed.

    "Papa, are you awake?"

     Levi rubbed his eyes and then blinked down at the mop of red hair and the oceanic blue-green eyes that stared up at him.

    "I am now sweetheart, " his voice rasped and Eren shifted next to him. "Morning Isabel, my little munchkin."

    She beamed and jumped with all the might a five year old could. "Morning Papa! Morning Daddy!"

     Eren made an animalistic sound as he drug his head out from under the pillow. He squinted. "Oh look Hanji brought our daughter back early. Hello baby girl, good morning."  


	3. The king and his family fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluff of parents Levi and Eren with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Thank you so much for kudos and comments you guys are awesome! Here's a short but cute chapter so enjoy. Follow me on Tumblr at erericoffeelife

~Eren~

There was sizzling and the scent of bacon filling the air with tummy rumbling goodness. Eren was humming as he flipping the bacon and poured more pancake mix into the pan next to it. Isabel was sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth as she held the giant glass cup of orange juice up to her face. Eren grinned when he heard her slurping noises and small smacks. When he lifted the bacon out he laid it on a plate and handed her a slice. She gasped excitedly, almost dropping her cup, and snatched it up. “Thank you daddy.”

   Eren heard Levi far in the distance cursing and a few muted crashes and the sound of ornaments falling and rolling. He giggled and flipped the pancake as Levi dragged the christmas tree ornaments into the living room from the decoration closet. Finishing the pancakes Eren put them in a big stack on another plate and went to get the coffee into mugs. Levi started mumbling about hating stupid decorations as Eren started setting the table. Returning to the kitchen he picked up Isabel, who let out a cute: weeee! And sat her in her seat, putting her napkin in her lap.

    Isabel was a beautiful child, her hair a shining red and she had Eren’s eyes. Many wondered who Eren banged to get a child, they never asked but Eren remembered seeing the questioning in his eyes. What many didn’t know, and they didn’t tell, was that Hanji actually gave birth to Isabel. Hanji was one of their closest friends and knew how much Levi and Eren had wanted a child. She had never wanted kids, so she told them she’d be the perfect surrogate mother. One who wouldn’t suddenly change their mind at the end, and just wanted them happy. A donation from Eren and an operation later Hanji was pregnant. They took care of her and Levi was hell bent on her eating healthy. Nine months later, she popped out the glorious angel before him. Hanji never did change her mind, and she still didn’t want children. She just wanted to be Auntie Hanji, and had a weekend with Isabel frequently. They didn’t mind, she deserved it.

   “Levi sweetheart,” Eren called to him, just a few feet, two small stairs, and a couch separated the table from the living room. “Breakfast is ready, please come sit with us.”

    As Eren took a seat Isabel bounced in her seat and jiggled around, a wide smile on her face. “I’m so happy! I love Cwistmas and all the lights.”

    “It’s Christmas baby girl.” Levi said as he came up to the table all huffy and annoyed, and with glitter covering his black long sleeve from Isabel’s ornaments. Passing their daughter to his sit at the head of the small rectangle table he leaned down, one hand coming up to cup the left side of her head, and pulled it gently forward to kiss her hair. She beamed and sloppily kissed him back the best she could from the angle. 

   “Looks great.” Levi complimented as he scooted his chair up.

    They dug into the pancakes hungrily; chocolate chip for Izzy, caramelized banana slices on top for Levi, and chocolate and raspberry sauce for Eren. He loved cooking delicious things for his family, how he knew it brought them warmth and satisfaction. Eren was talking to Izzy about the type of trees they could pick out, the type of presents she wanted, and the type of candy she wanted. Despite how wealthy they were, they made sure to never over spoil her. They loved giving her gifts, but they didn’t want her to expect everything she wanted at her beck and call. Izzy was always so grateful for what she got, and was a very polite kid.

   “Harry Potter robe,” she said, still lost in her rant. “Gwffindor.”

   Eren smiled. “Gryffindor sweetheart.”

    “Yeah, Gwffindor.” 

   Suddenly Levi’s phone rang, and they all stopped to stare. Levi, who was normally silent during breakfast growled and roughly pulled his napkin from his lap to throw it on the table. “Excuse me.”

    Getting up he pulled his phone from his pocket and walked to his office. “This better be fucking important.”

     The door closed and all that could be heard was humming from Levi’s frustrated voice behind the walls. Eren sighed and continued eating his pancakes, looking at Izzy who stared at the door for a moment. She turned back and looked worried and confused. “Is Papa angry?”

    Eren gave a smile, not wanting his daughter to become distressed. “No sweetheart, he’s just upset. You know he doesn’t like people interrupting family time.”

     Izzy narrowed her eyes in confusion at the big word, and Eren could see her brain working around what her daddy just said. There was a few seconds of silence as she thought, and then she poked at her plate. “So Papa isn’t angry?”

     He chuckled. “No munchkin Papa isn’t angry.”

    Her mood lifted immediately. “Oh, okay! When are we going for the twee?”

    “Tree baby girl, it’s tree. And it depends on Papa” Eren said with caution. He would be upset if Levi went into work. They always picked the tree out together, and always spent Christmas week together. Eren just sighed and went back to his food, he was sure Levi would handle it.

 

~Levi~

“When does he want to negotiate?” Levi asked, leaning against his desk with a hand rubbing over his eyes.

   “After New Years,” Petra answered patiently, obviously hearing how irritated Levi was. “Mr. Dok said he’d leave you alone for the holidays.”

    Levi scoffed, as if Mr. Dok would ever be the one calling the shots. “Alright, thank you Petra, have a Merry Christmas.”

     He could practically feel her giant smile over the phone. “Thank you Levi you too! Tell Eren and Izzy I said hi.”

     With that he hung up and rubbed the back of his neck. Freaking Dok and wanting to negotiate territory. Levi wanted to draw a gun out and shoot him right between the eyes. Stuffing his phone in his pocket he unhitched himself from the desk and opened the office door. Eren and Izzy both looked up, then quickly down anymore to hide that they had been curious. Levi’s mood lightened immediately upon seeing his two most beloved people. “I apologize, work shouldn’t interfere with our time anymore.”

    Izzy looked up and smiled. “Daddy said you weren’t mad!”

    Levi grinned and ran his hand through her hair lovingly. “No honeybear, I’m not mad. Some people just don’t understand that sometimes I want to be left alone with my family.”

   Levi could see in her young innocent eyes that she wasn't really understanding the situation. She nodded anyway with a determined look. She was so Eren’s mini-me. “Are we going to get the Cwistmas twee?”

     Never grow up, Levi thought as he grinned down at her. “Only little princesses that finish all their breakfast pick out Christmas trees.”

    For a moment she looked completely scandalized, her eyes going wide and her small mouth dropping open in shock. It passed as her eyes hardened and she got the determined look on her face again. Turning she starting shoveling her pancakes into her mouth as fast as she could.

    Levi wanted to bust out laughing but he could feel Eren’s disappointed gaze on him. “Levi you heathen.”


	4. The King and his Christmas spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable family times, and seeeexy Eren. Nobody touches Eren and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its PrussiaMafia! Thank you so so much for your comments and kudos I love I love I love love love them! Sorry for not updating, life gets in the way. So enjoy this chapter and check out my Tumblr erericoffeelife.

The limo ride was filled with a peaceful silence as the small family enjoyed the sight of their daughter with her face pressed against the tinted window. It was freezing outside so she was dressed in a heavy jacket that was ladybug designed, the hoodie having cute little antennas. Her head was protected with a white bear beanie, and her hands with matching gloves. Her ladybug snow boots kicked back and forth as she swung her legs.

   Eren sat taking pictures on his phone with an adoring smile on his lips. He wore a sharp waist length coat that was a cream color with two large black buttons. His lips had on a nude brown lipstick that went well with his blood red leather gloves, scarf, and stilettos. Levi couldn’t help but grin as his eyes traveled up the very form fitting black skinny jeans Eren wore. He looked great as always, so beautiful and angelic.

    Levi on the other hand was sitting back with his arms crossed, wearing his ankle length black coat, a white button up shirt with a dark navy vest. His legs were crossed as well with comfortable black slacks, and italian made shoes. A smoky grey scarf was wrapped securely around his neck and brought attention to the diamond earing that he wore in his left ear. Taking off one black leather glove Levi messed with his wedding ring affectionately. His family looked so wonderful.

    When they finally came to the tree sanctuary Isabel gasped and threw herself back to shakes Eren’s arm vigorously. “We’re here! We’re here!”

    Eren giggled and kissed the top of her head. “Yes sweetheart, we’re here.”

    Levi stepped out first when Marco held open the door. It was his own personal rule, even if they had the best guards with them on an outing, Levi always stepped out first and stood there a moment. If anyone was going to charge, or shoot, then Levi would go down but Eren and Isabel would have a chance to get away. The guards knew that Levi did this, and they never said anything over the manner. Just respectively waited for his judgement. If Eren knew that was the reason for Levi’s pause, he’d throw a major fit.

     Turning Levi held out his hand for his daughter, who practically threw herself out of the limo and into his arms. She bounced up and down next to him, panting excitedly and yanking on his coat. Isabel knew she wasn’t to move from Levi’s side, not from Eren’s either. Always walking sandwiched between them. It was a lesson she had learned a while ago, when they were in a restaurant with their friends and guards. No one had seen her slink off when they were being seated. When they all sat down it had been Eren that pointed out her absence. After a moment of confusion and looking to see who she might’ve sat with a panic settled. Eren and Levi started calling and looking around frantically. Their friends spread out everywhere, looking all over the restaurant. 

    Crying Eren was having a full panic attack when they couldn’t find her in the restaurant, and Levi wasn’t far behind. Levi was angry but more scared than anything. What if someone kidnapped her? What if an enemy got a hold of her? Or a pedophile? His blood was ice cold with panic. It was when they all piled out of the restaurant that Sasha pointed out the candy store that was across the parking lot, because she wanted some cotton candy. Everyone stopped for a split moment to look at each other then all ran over in a cluster fuck of hurry and stormed the innocent little store. A couple that was gushing over the adorable little girl with her face pressed against the glass were so startled it would’ve been hilarious if everyone wasn’t scared to death.    
    Isabel was yanked into a fierce hug between Eren and Levi who held on tight, and then kissed her all over. Eren started scolding her excessively as he bawled his eyes out and pointing out how worried they had been. Levi just told her that she should never, ever, ever, EVER walk off on her own like that ever again. Because bad people could take her away from them, and that they were so scared because she wasn’t there. When Isabel finally understood that she had made her parents so very scared and so sad her smile faded quickly away. They all watched as her face morphed into something so heartbroken and tears started spilling from her face. Completely flushed, Isabel started sobbing loudly, saying she was sorry. That should would never do it again. Pure little Isabel heartbroken over the fact she had hurt her parents.

   So she stayed put as Levi took Eren’s gloved hand to help him up and out. Once they were out of the car the rest of the guards swarmed closely around them. The owner of the sanctuary was waiting for them at the entrance, having closed it off for them specifically. Holding onto her parents Isabel dragged them as she squealed about what tree she wanted.

    They strolled around the trees, inhaling the wonderful smell of pine as Isabel went up to all the trees and hugged them softly. It’s how she determined what tree she wanted, by how well they ‘hugged’ back. The guards hung back, to allow them to have their moment. Eventually Isabel settled on a tree that was three or so feet taller than Eren. They had it wrapped and Isabel carried the plastic green water pipe that came with it. 

    After their tree was packed and put into the guard’s car they headed home to finally decorate it. Stepping into their clean home they shed off their coats and Isabel took off dancing and hopping up and down. The tree was put into the living room in the heap of wrapped netting and already shedding pine. Levi loved having a real tree for Christmas, but absolutely hated the mess that came with it. Weeks with pines being found in random crevasis even long after having gotten rid of the tree. 

    With piano music playing from their stereos, fuck unoriginal Christmas music, they step up the tree in the metal stand. Humming under her breath Isabel gently adjusted the branches that were within her reach as Levi and Eren took care of the other ones. When it was finally situated Levi pulled the boxes closer and heaved an exhausted sigh. He wondered if this year would go without any broken ornaments. The two clumsy loves of his life in front of him always dropped something, or the tree branch would throw it off.

   Stepping back to admire the two Levi gave a grin as they went crazy decorating, placing their favorite ornaments everywhere. It was this part of the process that Levi typically stepped out because they had a shit ton of ornaments that were glitter based and fucking christ Levi hated glitter. That shit got everywhere. He loved how Eren looked in it, but times he wore it Levi reluctantly stayed his distance because, no. Nodding in satisfaction Levi went up their little steps to slink into the kitchen. 

     Turning on the pot he pulled out his phone as he opened the cabinet to get his mug. There were emails and messages constantly loading on the phone he put on silent. Most of them other criminal relations wishing him a Merry Christmas and New Years, kiss asses. Followed by many death threats that had somehow weaved their way past the security system he had installed into all their phones. Grumbling he shot a text to his tech team that they needed a better firewall and then wished them happy holidays. They texted back quickly saying they’d get right on it and hoped his family well. Levi put his phone away and poured himself his black coffee.

   “Levi!” Eren called, Isabel calling to him at the same time, “Daddy!”

    A smile graced his lips, time to put the star on the tree.

~Le time skip~

(Listen to Michael Buble Have yourself a Merry little Christmas)  

The journalist knew that this job would be really risky, and possibly life threatening. But the score that he would get if he cracked this piece wide open would be worth it. The reputation he would build, the job offers. He had too, no matter how hard his fellow journalist friends tried to talk him out of it. The club, high end and pretty hard to get into unless you were on an important member list, was dazzling. Everyone was dressed in pretty dresses, and suits. All having a small hint of Christmas spirit in them. His own suit wasn’t anywhere near as expensive as the fat cats he saw sipping on their alcohol.

   All the people on the main floor and sitting at the white clothed tables weren’t of his interest. No, he was looking for someone so much more important. As he wandered around keeping up his facade of importance the lights started to dim a lot more than before, and the club got quiet and the air filled with an anxiousness that had him in anticipation.

    The spotlights went to the red velvet curtains on the small stage in the front that had a runway leading out to halfway of the room. There was a peak moment of stillness, then the journalist had his breath taken away from him in an instant.

     “Have yourself...A Merry little Christmas.” A voice that was made of melting honey, silky fabrics, flowing chocolate, angelic tones, twirling lace, and god everything that made the heart lurch and need. Desperate and so fucking beautiful. The journalist stared in absolute awe and bewilderment as a beautiful man...in a dress!?

     A leg slunk out from the curtain, smooth and sinfully tanned with a silver highheeled foot tipped gracefully. Then the enchanting man slipped through and the dress nearly blinded him. Long, and form fitting to the point of making everyone drool, it spit up one leg and flowed down. It was a sparkling red dress that threw off light with even the littlest of movements. The journalist watched as the breathtaking emerald-blue-ish eyes crinkled with the white smile that flashed the crowd.

    “Let your heart...be light.” He gave a seductive little tilt and those bright red lips practically made love to the words. “From now oooon...our troubles will be out...of sight.”

    Walking, or more like gliding down the runway the beautiful man brushed a delicate hand through the wavy mop of brown hair, and the journalist caught sight of a wedding ring. Damn, was that person a lucky bastard. The entire crowd was in a heat of arousal and pleased respect and longing as the owner of that weeping worthy voice seductively went to the end of the runway. It was there that the journalist found the man he had been looking for.

   Levi Ackerman.

   The dazed arousal almost instantly disappeared when he laid eyes on the midget of a man. The King of crime, was wearing a black suit, with the jacket button open and left to hang open comfortably to show the red button up he wore. Three guards sat to the left, and three to the right of the leather couch he sat on. His hair was perfect as always, silver watch on his wrist, silver cuffs, a diamond earing, and a proudly worn wedding ring. Feeling disgust the journalist became aware of the expression the man wore. Total adoration and enchantment.

   Those eyes were locked on the sultry figure making his way down the steps, his chest breathing deeply and little too rapidly to be normal. His gaze was so intense, the emotion so intimidating that the journalist felt immediately that he should look away. It was so intimate and private, the look Ackerman gave the singer. Those feelings disappeared into hot jealously as that beautiful person stood in front of that man now, having slowly descended the stairs that led right to the sectioned off area. 

   Hands glided up the hips on the red dress as the brunet let his eyes flutter close in a whimper worthy gesture. That pretty face fell into a pleasured look for a moment, then those eyes opened with equal intensity for the man sitting down. Everyone watched in jealousy and envy as he laid himself down to sit on the man’s lap, legs draped to one side. An arm curled out teasingly to hold the back of the couch as the other shoulder dipped coyly. Head tilting slightly, the gorgeous man sang only to Ackerman now. Ackerman’s hands reaching up to slide sensually up the sides of the singer to rest heavily on the hips. The other hand finally roze to lovingly cup Ackerman’s cheek, leaning in close. It moved to caress the back of the man’s head, fingers combing into the black hair.

   The journalist saw it then, the look in Ackerman’s eyes. They softened the raging lust that had been there earlier, and left behind searing love. Love that could set the entire club ablaze and outmatch hell. 

   “And have yourself, a Merry little Christmas….” The singer leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Ackerman, their lips molding together in a display that made others want to either whimper in envy or look away from the intimate display. Then they pulled away, eyes half-lidded. The singer whispered the last piece of the song like a lullaby. “...niiiiight.”

     Frowning the journalist applauded like everyone else, eyes trained on the beauty. Poor creature probably had no idea what a horrible person Ackerman was. Trained to be a pet and be there for Ackerman’s use. An idea went off in his head, what better a person to help bring the monster down. He could help the beautiful man get a real career, get noticed by the big leagues. He could probably do it when his story went through for Ackerman. 

   Waiting the journalist talked to the members and watched the young beauty secretively as he talked to the guards while still sitting on Ackerman’s lap. Dammit let the angel go already! His chance finally came when Ackerman patted the beauty’s lap to stand and greet a guest. The angel stood and said something to Ackerman who nodded, and he made his way to the dance floor. The journalist lept at the chance and quickly shuffled onto the dance floor.

    “May I have this dance?” He asked as kindly as he could. He knew he was good looking, and that many people found him attractive. It often helped him with his stories.

    The man blinked and then gave a kind smile. “Um, sure.”

    Shivering a little as his hands touched the angel they began to sway. “So who might you be?”

    “Oh, I’m Eren.” A smile came again and he tilted his head a little. “What’s your name? I’ve never seen you before.”

    “Do you sing here regularly? I really like your voice you have amazing talent.” He diverted away from the question of his name.

        Eren nodded and that smile got bigger. “Yes I do! Levi loves it when I sing for him so I put on a show at his clubs!”

     There went the name of that disgusting man. “Does he make you sing? Likes, employs you too? I was wondering if you sang for a living.”

   Those eyes sparkled. “No, my husband doesn’t pay me silly.”

   He felt his expression change before he could stop it, dawning realization and despair. “Oh...uh, y-you’re married to Ackerman. H-How is that? I mean what with his businesses and all?”

    Eren then frowned. “Excuse me?”

   He leaned in close, like he was about to tell a dirty secret. “Ackerman isn’t a good man right? At least that’s what I’ve heard. Bad company and all that.”

    The look on Eren’s face egged him on more, he looked uncomfortable and he bit his lip. So the angel didn’t know? He’d want revenge for the lies, or money. He’d give away the man that lied to him. “Um…who told you that?”

   “I could help you, you know.” He said softly. “It must be hard, married to a tyrant. Just help me a little, and I could help you a lot.”

    Suddenly a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. Jumping in startlement the journalist turned and stopped when he saw Ackerman. His expression was furious, eyes narrowed and promising death and many painful things. The guards closed in and Eren peeled himself away to stand by Ackerman. The angered man snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed him by the arms, and roughly started pulling him out. The crowd stared, almost completely unaffected as if it happened all the time. He started to struggle as they went outside. It was too late though.

   They threw him into an alley that was away from the street and bystanders eyes. He turned, ready to fight when he saw Ackerman stroll up to him. He looked disappointed, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. “Now I understand dirty rats, that want to touch my beautiful Eren. He's amazing isn't he?”

   There was a beat of silence, like a feel of agreement was in the air. “You're out of your mind, and you haven't done your homework. You want to bring me down, but you poor thing...you didn't even know how loyal my little prince is to me.”

   The journalist felt a flash of shame and humiliation. Eren had no intention of betraying Ackerman it seemed. Happy to please and love the criminal. “He’ll leave you, once he understands what a monster you are.”

    Ackerman ‘tsk’ed. “Oh stupid boy, he already knows. Now...you can't be forgiven, for touching my Eren. No one is allowed to touch him you see. Because disgusting perverts like you drool and pant over him. Over what's mine.”

   “Y-you can't own someone!” He said pitifully. He was done for, he knew it.

    “I don’t own Eren, in fact, he pretty much owns me. I'm just possessive.”

   With that he lunged forward and grabbed the journalist’s arm. There was a twist and a snap, pain shot through his body. Before he could scream, hands wrapped around his mouth. Ackerman grabbed the other arm, the one that had held Eren’s hand. One by one he bent back the fingers until the knuckles popped and crunched. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed behind the hands. Then it stopped.

   Ackerman used his shoulder as an armrest and leaned in close. “You ever so much as look at Eren again, I’ll saw your dick off with a plastic knife and force feed it to you.”

    Then everything went black.

 

~Eren~

Levi came back in after a little bit and looked satisfied. Eren went to him immediately and gave him a passionate kiss. Who could be so stupid as to think he’d ever betray Levi? Levi hummed in approval and kissed him back. When they pulled away Levi grasped his hand and together they left to go home


End file.
